My Stupid Life!
by AngelicWinds
Summary: Let's say having a bunch of your crazy friends tie you up with the one person you do and don't like is fun...yeah..real fun.. COUPLES:TEQUA,Larxel, Rokunami, Sokai, Haylette..slightly crackish...AU..
1. The Start

Aqua layed on her crisp ocean blue sheets and stared at the ceiling. She sighed and sat up, she couldn't sleep. She turned her head and looked through the window. Millions of dazzling stars dotted the sky. She pushed the windows wide open and let all the cold chilly night air in her room.

She gazed over to her desk, now covered with many things. But the main thing she was looking at was a picture frame. The picture frame held one of her most important memories. The picture was of her, and her two best friends, Terra and Ventus. She slowly got off her bed and walked to her desk to grab the frame. She smiled.

Those were the good old days. Now that they where all grown up, they went seperate ways. Terra, had became a lawyer, and he also had to watch his younger siblings. Ventus, he was still in college last Aqua heard. Aqua, She had become a Artist/singer/novelist, because, she quite couldn't choose what to do.

She was good at singing, and she liked to sketch. Her friends had thought she was also good at writing. She sighed. How long has it been? She looked over to a blue star pendant, and smiled.

She had made two more glass pendants for her friends and gave it to her friends the day they graduated. Ven, was the youngest of the three, therefore, he didn't graduate as early as aqua and terra did. Aqua, had a blue pendant, Terra,had a orange pendant, and Ven, had a green one. Aqua grasped the blue pendant, and silently headed to her bed.

She looked out to the stars and silently whispered "We will always have, an unbreakable connection." She was then after, very tired. She shook her head, and put on the pendant. Aqua then again, slipped underneath her ocean blue covers and fell she awoke, she heard the regular bustle of the city. She sat up and looked at her electronic clock. 6:00 it said. Aqua groaned.

Sometimes she wondered, who in their right mind would wake up this early? But let it go because she usually woke up at six. She took a quick shower and brushed her teeth. Aqua combed her bedhair until it looked decent enough. To Aqua, it was always the same thing every morning, ever since she moved to the city. She checked her mail for anything important, mostly bills and junk. Until she came upon a small envelope, she tried to open it without breaking the whole thing.

It had said, _Dear Aqua,_

_You're invited to the school reunion! You have to come! It's at the campus of course, and at 8:00 sharp, on the 15th! Dress nicely, everyone's coming, even Terra! I miss you guys! ~ Ventus Sky. _

Aqua could feel a smile grow on her face as she headed up to her apartment. She reached for her cellphone,

" Hmm, yeah,I missed you too. Right. I'll see you then!" Aqua smiled, and looked at the sky.

" Our unbreakable connection." she whispered. Just then she heard her cellphone ring.

"Hey Sis, you know that cute guy with black hair and gold eyes? He just asked me out! But then Riku, asked me out too! I don't know what to do! Can you help me?" Aqua's little sister,Xion, said exasperated.

Aqua chuckled, "Oh my, you've gotten your self in a big heep of trouble, Xi-Xi."

"Oh, be quiet! Can you help me or not?!" Xion spat out.

"Hmm, I don't know. Unless someone says please." Aqua playfully answered back.

"Ughh,...Please, can you help me Aqua, PLEASE?!" Xion screamed.

"Sheesh, fine, if it's that important to you." Aqua laughed.

"Ughhh, sometimes I wonder how you live with yourself." Xion spat, Aqua could hear her facepalm.

"Okay, which one do you like the most?" Aqua questioned, grabbing a notepad.

"Both! That's why I need your help!" Xion screeched.

"Gosh, I won't help you if you keep on doing that!" Aqua said writing something down.

As the day went by, Aqua kept on asking Xion questions until she came up with a conclusion.

"That's it! You like both of them so why don't you go out with both and let them prove whose best!" Aqua said nodding.

"I'm not so sure about that..." Xion replied unsure.

"Oh, sheesh, you don't trust your big sissy?!" Aqua said pouting.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. 'Kay, thanks! Bye!" Xion rushed.

"Bye..."Aqua faltered. She sighed,this was going to be one heck of a week!

·····················OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO························

_Angelicwinds: If you want more **REVIEW**! Anyways, thanks for reading!_

_Aria: I hoped you enjoyed it!_

_Axira: Okay, bye!_

_Disclaimer: K.H. Does not belong to me! If it did, aqua would sooo obivously go with terra! (Duh)_


	2. RESET BUTTON

**Author's note:**

_Hi guys, this is really rushed but I'm gonna redo MSL a little bit, ya know, so that way it kinda sorta makes sense instead of _

_being in one big yarn ball of a mess. SO please wait, if you want to read the original one that I'm pretty sure will probably have NO ending, I'll see what I can do. For the mean time I'm gonna make everything even more difficult! Wish me luck! Love you guys!_

_Awesomely,_

_~AngelicWinds_


End file.
